Slade's Story: Behind the Mask
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: Pain. Regret. Love. Anger. Hatred. Slade has always been some what of a mystery, one thing people have always wondered is: Who is he? The story takes place before during and after the episodes, to really find out who slade is.


**I am very excited about this story, i have so many ideas that i just need to write down. Okay well first off I would like to say that Slade is probably one of my favorite villains, so i had to do a back story on him.**

**Also, as you might know Slade's full name is Slade Wilson, but honestly, what parent names their kid Slade? So for the time being I changed it to Jimmy, after all it is Fan Fiction. Don't worry he gets his real name back later in the story, I just thought this would be better.**

**Please don't correct me on facts that i get wrong especially later in the story, this is all fan FICTION and a lot of things in this story don't line up with the comic books, its all based on the TV series and the information that it gives you, yes there are a few refrences to the comic books, but thats about it.**

**Please Review! And remember I don't own teen Titans!**

"What?!?"

"It's in a very early stage; it can be removed quite easily, if it's done soon"

"We don't have that kind of money."

The man buried his face in his hands, clutching the phone so hard, he felt as though it was going to crack, a few tears rolled down his face, silent of course, and he tried to put his attention back onto the other line.

"Don't worry Jimmy, it's going to be okay" the female on the other end sounded soft and graceful, secretly convincing him that it would be alright. But he immediately shook of the feeling.

"Please, Cathy, maybe you should just stay here with us, it's really no trouble."

"You know you're just like mom, always worrying to much"

"Can you blame me? You have cancer, it's a part of my job as the big brother to help you out, and you of all people should know why I'm so paranoid" no answer came from the other end of the phone.

"I'll be fine; I'll call you tomorrow, bye."

"Yeah, bye," he stared down at the newly created business documents flooding his desk like a black and white blizzard. His calculator and check book was out as well and he just stared at the papers, as if he was waiting for them to write themselves. He sighed and picked up his pen when he heard the door slam open.

"Hey Dad? Dad?" He heard him call out and turned around to see his son, standing in a very proud way.

"What's up Tommy?" his father asked, completely letting go of the small ounce of concentration he had gained.

"Nothing much, just wondering if I could hang out with the guys the rest of the day, how's your business coming along?"

"Eh, kinda hard to find the focus it takes to fill out these forms"

"Oh stop complaining dad, I thought you liked robots and crap, you chose it after all." Tommy said in a mockingly way with a small smile on his face.

"Yea well, the business will be easy; it's just those stupid government forms, taxes all that stuff, ya know?"

"Yea sure I get it, well listen dad I hope you have fun with all of this uh… work. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with my friends."

"Yeah, okay, be back by ten, and I don't want anymore driving lessons with Samantha's brother"

"Aw dad, you act as though those people can't replace those mail boxes" he said jokingly, but at this his father just glared.

"Bye!" he said running out. Tommy was almost sixteen. He was very tall had sea blue eyes and very dark brown hair, he looked almost like a miniature version of his father. He attended Jump City High School. He usually went out on Friday nights; it was two weeks ago that Samantha, Tommy's best friends, had asked him if he wanted to tag along with her on her driving lesson. Some how he ended up behind the wheel and knocked down three of their neighbor's mailboxes and dented her brother's car. Jimmy had always been proud of his soon and he had gotten closer to him then ever after his wife died of cancer three years ago. He had always been so preoccupied with work that he didn't spend enough time with his family. They were lower middle class, but they could get by, barely. It was just recently that he quit his job and started up his new business. A robotics company, designed to make the lives of people easier, he had always wanted to help people, but it always seemed as though he was too busy. He was a good father, caring and protective, but you could have been fooled by his deep and actually quite frightening voice. He stared at the papers once more and let out a sigh; he picked up his pencil and went back to work.

Jimmy wiped the sweat from his brow and looked satisfied with his work, he just stared at the neatly filled out forms and yawned. He was surprised he had got it down with Tommy blasting his music upstairs. Jimmy just sighed and rolled his eyes, he was ready to do his job. He headed down to his workshop, he was inventing all of these items himself, and he sat back and thought for a moment. 'A microwave that can cook three times faster and better. A loud shrill alarm that tells you when there's a gas leak, A vacuum that can go on wood, that is light weight, maybe even runs on battery. Light bulbs, that don't burn out.' He thought to himself quietly, he was very proud of his ideas. Ever since he was little he had been inventing things, small things, but still practical, he had always been somewhat of a "boy genius." He was also very strong; sometimes he couldn't believe how strong he was. He could crush things so hard that a walnut could turn into small shattered pieces in his hand, and because of that he had always been good at sports too. He knew what he was capable of, and this was his big chance to show it.

"Hey dad, whatchya workin' on?" Tommy startled him for a second and he snapped out of his thoughts to turn around and face his son.

"Trying to think of more inventions" He said turning his chair around and facing a piece of sketch paper.

"Oh aren't they gonna be real robots? You know like with arms and legs and weapons?" He said jokingly.

"Oh ha, ha, you are so funny Tommy" he said sarcastically not even looking up from his sketch. Tommy just shrugged and headed back upstairs. He tried to figure out how each thing would work, he had the ideas, he just couldn't quite figure out how to make them tick. Soon he got distracted and started doodling and actual robot, it was quite large, it had two glaring eyes and a circle on its face, it had a utility belt with laser guns, and metal hands. It began to creep him out so he flipped the page and began working again. Suddenly the little wheels in his head began to spin, he started sketching, writing, documenting, by the end of the day he had come up with two inventions. A light bulb that would never burn out, and a microwave that cooked things three times faster and better then any other. He sat down looking at his sketches, he was proud of his work. He glanced outside the basement window to see flakes falling from the sky, it began to snow.

"Crap, I'm gonna have to shovel that tomorrow." He yawned headed upstairs and passed out on his bed taking in every moment of his slumber.

**Well, what do you think? Yea it starts off kind of slow but believe me it gets more interesting, just bear with me, okay? Please Review, it takes like thirty seconds out of your day! **

* * *


End file.
